


Gentle Love

by thotnumber91



Series: Just Hold Me [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff to the max, Gen, all of these emotions came from the video of cabbie interviewing him, i cried typing this yall, mention of cows but in a soft way, short and sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotnumber91/pseuds/thotnumber91
Summary: jamie may be oblivious to some things, but he knows you like the back of his hand.





	Gentle Love

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short but trust me, you'll want to read it. and there really isn't any pronouns to this, so it's made for everyone :) anyone and everyone can be soft for jamie and want to cuddle with him.

It really didn’t take too much effort to put you to sleep. All that was needed was a bed (sometimes the couch if it was a really rough day and just couldn’t make it up the stairs), no music, and Jamie. He may be oblivious to some things, but he knew you like the back of his hand. He knew all it took to calm you down was to drop whatever he was doing, give you a soft smile with a kiss to the forehead, and lead you upstairs to yalls bedroom.

You went straight to yalls shared closet to change. Coming back, you saw that he was already in basketball shorts and his grey sweatshirt that you both shared and was waiting on the bed. The bed was big enough for the both you and some when you crawled over to him. Jamie was already two steps ahead of you with the lights dimmed, a candle or two lit (don’t worry, he promised to blow them out) and the sheets made from the wash this morning. 

Laying next to him with your head placed on his heart, listening to it thump knowing that someone was there to hold you. That you weren’t alone. You curled into him, nuzzling into his chest to inhale his faded cologne.

“I just learned today that there are over 800 different cow breeds in the world, how crazy is that!” Jamie mumbles loud enough to hear. You feel the vibrations in your ear and on your body letting them flow through you. 

It’s a different kind of vibration then when you’re pressed up against him in the kitchen and he laughs out loud after you tease him for not knowing how to properly cut garlic, or when he’s trying to sing at a concert and your back is pressed up to his chest and his arms are around you letting you feel centered. This one is different.

He starts tracing patterns on your back and it’s like a ripple effect when you start relaxing your shoulders and slow down your breathing. 

“Oh and found out, Abby all of a sudden loves strawberry ice cream now when last week I found her feeding the strawberries to Dorothy.” Abby being the little girl next door both you and Jamie look after and Dorothy being the golden retriever they named after the character in the Golden Girls.

You chuckle at the thought of Jamie and Abby in yalls kitchen and let your mind drift to the future only to come back and remind yourself to pick up a pint of strawberry ice cream the next time you and Jamie go shopping. He keeps talking like this for god knows how long about the little things that happened this week or today. No hockey (okay maybe let some stories slide). No work. Just Jamie talking to you letting you take some of his warmth.

When he notices you’re about to fall asleep, he slowly gets up to turn the lights off and blows out the candles. Padding back to yalls bed, he pulls the covers out from under you and climbs in. You’re already turned on your side knowing he’ll come from behind to hold you. Now it’s his turn to curl into you and tangle yalls legs together for more comfort. He relaxes his muscles and puts weight on your side knowing that you’ve wanted that weight to remind you that he’s gonna be right next to you when you wake up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I might just start a series? with this? just depends on how busy I am lol. oh and title is from Belong To You by Sabrina Claudio


End file.
